Love and Life
by Rockchiix
Summary: What if Gaara and Sakura met at a young age and then again at the chuunin exams This is my first story R
1. New friends

Love and Life

My first story

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: New Friends

(Sakura pov)

My name is Sakura Haruno, i am 9 years and live in Konoha with my mom.

"Sakura, sweetheart come on we don't want to be late out otherwise we will miss the parade."

"Coming mommy." i shouted down the stairs, i was stumbling trying to get my shoes on and i ran down the stairs to find my mom waiting with a big smile on her face.

"Come on we don't want to miss it, and afterwards you can go to the park if you would like" my mom said still smiling.

"Sure.." i replied nervously, though i would like to the kids were always mean to me because of my large forehead.

We walked to the main street to watch the parade. The parade was commemorating Konoha's 20 years of being allied with sand. It was always colourful and fun and there were fireworks at night it was my first ever parade and i really wanted to see it.

After the parade all the shops and stalls opened up for lunch, and my mom said she had to go speak to some people and that i could go to the park and stay there until she came and got me.

"Oh look who it is, Hey FOREHEAD" Yelled Ami, the evil bitch who was in my class an the academy. Her cronies were giggling behind her.

"What you doing here forehead this is a NORMAL park shouldn't you be off with the other weirdoes" laughed out Ami.

As Ami walked up to me i cringed and waited for the blow.

and waited..

"Hows about YOU go and find the other WEIRDOES Ami, after all if this is a NORMAL park then you definitely shouldn't be here." i looked up to see a blonde girl defending me, no one ever did that before. AMi humphed and left, thank god.

"Hey my names Ino, what's yours" the girl named Ino said to me.

"It's Sakura" i said shyly.

she grinned and grabbed my arm pulling me along.

"I'm your new friend got it if they try and give you any grief i'll handle 'em"

"Why?"

"Cuz that's what friends do for each other, do they do that a lot?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"My forehead"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Big"

"Huh it's doesn't seem that big" she said, the carried on after a bit.

"Yano you don't talk much"

"I know"

"Well ya should hey are you gonna go to the Ninja academy?"

"My mommy won't let me"

"OMG more than two words" she said jokingly "Well just speak to her about it and ask her until she says yes, i'm going"

"hmm"

"Look i'll meet back up with ya here tonight at like 9 if that's alright"

"But i can't my mommy won't let me"

"Sneak out it's simple anyway i gotta go seeya Kura"

"But.." i started to say but she had already gone.

**Later that night**

"Night mommy"

"Night Sweetheart"

i Walked to my room intending to get back dressed and sneak out the window i was really nervous i'd never done this before. I dressed in my black top and shorts, locked my door and climbed out the window and onto the tree outside. I ran to the park and waited for Ino. It was now 10 o'clock and Ino hadn't showed. The fireworks were going off and they were really pretty but i decided that i'd better go.

As i was on my way i bumped ino someone and fell down, i looked up and saw Ami.

"Well well well if it isn't forehead, haven't got a body gaurd with ya this time have ya." as she was saying this i was moving backwards getting ready to run. She picked up a rock and my eyes widened when she went to throw it i closed my eyes and then reopened them, Ami's eyes were wide open with fear looking somewhere behind me. The strangest thing though was that the rock was in between us was being held us by swirling sand, the same sand that was swirling around Ami's feet. Then i heard it.

"Go away, Leave this girl alone and never bother her again." the voice was filled with so much venom i would thought it was a snake but ofcourse snakes don't talk. Ami ran, the rock dropped and i heard footstops behind me and i froze.

"Hey are you alright?" a boy came into view, he looked about my age, he had red hair and a love kanji on his forehead, he had aqua eyes, i blushed at how close he was.

"I'm fine, thank you for that." I said nervously.

(Gaara's pov)

"No problem" I said, i had to admit this girl was cute, i had already been told about how Shukaku would find the perfect mate for me i just didn't realize it would be so soon. I mean come on i was 9 for fucks sake.

**tut tut tut gaara you shouldn't say things like that**

_oH shut up you pain in the arse why now_

**hehehe she's cute when she blushes you do realize you should ask her name before she leaves.**

He was right i focused again to find her telling me she should be going, so i grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura, what's yours?"

"Garra, i'll walk you home sakura i don't want you getting hurt." _god since when do i sound this weird_

**Since she's your mate and you'd better mark her otherwise i'm gonna annoy you to hell**

_Got it, i'll do it when we get back to hers_

_._

_NO DON'T EVEN SAY IT NOT LIKE THAT YOU PEREVRT_

"Thank you Gaara-kun" she said i was shocked no one had ever added THAT suffix before.

We got back to hers and i said don't be scared close your eyes, she did and i warped us into her room using my sand. I removed the gourd and set it aside. She sat on her bed and looked at me.

"Gaara-kun are we friends?"

"Sakura i don't know why?"

"Cuz i'd like to be, you're the only person who's been genuinally nice to me in forever"

"Then we are Sakura-chan" and she smiled and jumped up and hugged me. i instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged back. I was nervous, i was never nervous, so i took her arms from around me, sat her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Sakura would you mind if i gave you a reminder of me"

"No gaara, i wouldn't mind" she smiled.

"I need you to lie back and close your eyes"

"o...k" she seemed scared so i tried to be as soft as possible i put my thumb in her mouth.

"Bite down as hard as you want if this hurts" and then i ordered my sand to carve my love kanji onto the left side her forhead. when i was done she looked up at me and went to touch it but i stopped her and told her it'd just hurt more.

"Get some sleep, i will see you again." and left.


	2. 4 years later

Love and Life

My first story

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: 4 Years later

(At the bridge)

(Sakura pov)

"HE'S LATE AGAIN BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto shouted down my ear. I sighed this always happened, Kakashi being late, Sasuke being unemotional and Naruto being annoying, it's always the same. The only difference was that Sasuke and Naruto were moving forward getting better at their training unlike me.

"Sasuke would you like to go for ramen with me after training?" i asked knowing what the answer would be before i even asked.

"Hn, no" _Of course_ i thought.

**POOF**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled before Kakashi had chance to make some idiotic excuse.

"Yo" Kakashi said as lazily as usual.

"So what training are we doing today sensei?" i asked.

"We're not"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up dobe" Typical Sasuke.

"I've signed you up for the chuunin exams"

"What are they?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto they are the exams that happen twice a year and if you pass you become a chuunin and you would know that if you ever paid attention in class instead of goofing off." I said while Naruto's mouth formed into the shape of an 'o'.

**POOF**

"HEEYYYYY" Naruto shouted while Sasuke walked away. I guess things would never change.

(Normal pov)

As Naruto was walking away from the bridge he spotted Konahamaru and his friends.

"Hey boss"

"Hey Konahamaru"

While they were talking Sakura walked around the corner and Konohamaru pulled on Narutos sleeve until he bent down to his level.

"Hey boss who's that, is that your girlfriend?" He whispered while chuckling.

"Why yes, yes she is, yano she's crazy about me" unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura heard him.

"Why you.." *SMACK*

"Owwww Sakura-chaaaaannn that huuuuurrrrrt" Naruto whined.

"Hey boss she has a huge forehead"

"Why you little.."

(Sakura pov)

**DID HE JUST SAY WE HAD A BIG FOREHEAD IMMA KILL THE LITTLE SHIT ARGGHHHHHH**

_YEAH HE DID LETS GET HIM_

I started chasing the little pain in the arse only to be stopped by someone in a black hoodie with cat ears and purple facepaint on holding Konahamaru upside down.

**OMG HE'S WEARING MAKE-UP ... hmmm he's kinda hot ;)**

_*sigh* is that all you care about?_

**Of course hehe**

I was pulled out of my reverie by Konahamaru.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"No you little pain do you know who we are you shouldn't be so rude"

"Yeah put him down" _oh no Naruto don't cause any trouble please_

"Why should i hmmm?" Then he looked at me and winked "I didn't mean you of course you pretty little thing"

"Kankuro you hitting on girls already we haven't even been here 10 minutes and Gaara's gonna be pissed so put the kid down and lets go"

**So his names Kankuro hmmm suits him aswell as that deep voice**

_oh shut it inner i swear you're an annoying ass pervert at times oh hell i spose that makes me one too_

**HAHA yuhhhhp**

_*sigh*_

*SMACK*

"OWW WHAT THE FUCK" Kankuro shouted while dropping Konahamaru.

_huh that was weird_

"Why don't you just leave" the voice came from up on the branch of the tree .. Sasuke. Then this sound like the swirling of sand, it was light none of the others heard it i think.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace "

"GA.A...AA..RR...AAA" Kankuro stammered while taking a few steps back.

_GAARA - _**GAARA**

_It can't be _

**It is look**

And so i did and it was him true he was older, taller, leaner but he was still cute as hell and i couldn't help but bite my lip. He was standing on the underneath of the branch on the same tree as Sasuke who looked shocked that he hadn't sensed him. Gaara sprang down lightly onto the ground in front of us and he looked right at me.

(Gaara pov)

**It's her our mate she's grown up**

_Yes she has_

I started to walk away from her i had to i would see her tonight.

"Wait what's your name and what are you doing here? Anyone who comes from another land must have permission" The chicken haired baka asked me.

"Oh you mean mine" Typical Temari

"No his" she frowned

"Hn, My name's Gaara, and we have our permission to be here for the chuunin exams"

With that we leapt off, i would see my cherry blossom tonight i wouldn't forget the look in her eyes when she saw me.


	3. Old friends reunited

Love and Life

My first story

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Reunion

(Sakura's house)

(Sakura POV)

"How was your day Sakura?" My mother asked with a smile.

"It was ok I suppose, Kakashi-sensei has put our team up for the chuunin exams and I don't know if I'm strong enough." I knew I sounded defeated but I couldn't help it.

"Oh sweetheart you'll do fine, you're a Haruno you'll do great" I smiled; trust my mom to be so believing.

"Thanks okaasan, I'm going to bed good night"

"Goodnight sweetie"

…

_I was running; he was going to get me; I was so scared. I tripped over a tree branch and before I could get up he'd gotten a hold of me.  
_

"_Why hello little blossom, you know you shouldn't run away from me, it'll only cause you more trouble."_

"_N.n. you're dead" I kept repeating it more to myself than to him. Then I heard it; a fierce sound, oh god he was growling._

"_Now now Sakura that's no way to think of your father, I'm not going to hurt you." I screamed.  
_

…

_  
_"Sakura, Sakura"

"No please stop"

"Sakura, wake up it's ok, you're ok now."

(Gaara POV)

I wrapped my arms around Sakura and rocked her back and forth until she was awake. I could hear her sobbing and felt her shaking.

"Shh it's ok Sakura I'm here now."

"G.g.?"

"Yes."

(Sakura POV)

_I can't believe he's actually here_

_**Me neither, but boy has he grown up into one fine piece of yummy hehe  
**_

_I'm actually going to agree with you … just this once though_

"Sakura?"

I hadn't realized I had been staring at him open mouthed.

"Mmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause when I got here you were tossing, turning and looked like you were having a serious nightmare."

"Oh yeah that" I laughed nervously. Gaara put his arms round me and didn't push it any further which I was very glad of. I was getting more nervous by the second so I decided to start some conversation.

"So… have you missed me?" I sighed, he smirked, I smiled, and he nodded. From there on out we talked like we'd known each other our whole lives. I showed him my mark and he smiled and kissed it while looking in my eyes as if searching for something, while I just stared in wonder, blushing.

That night I fell asleep in Gaara's arms, happy and content.

…

I woke up to the sound of Gaara's heartbeat thumping slowly and strongly in rhythm with my breathing. I smiled and tried to snuggle closer realizing that it was a mistake by letting him know I was awake. It just made him move his arms and attempt to get me up saying that we had to go to the chuunin exams and I had to get ready. I think I mumbled something about there being no rush and that I could keep sleeping if he just got back into the same position as before. BUT NOOOO the fucker decided to chuckle at that!

_Did he just chuckle at us_

_**HELL YES HE DID GLOMP HIIIMM!!!**_

_*Smirks* *__**smirks* **_

I attempted to glomp him; lets just say that my attempt completely and epically failed. It just ended up with him reacting by grabbing me round the waist and throwing me on the bed with a stupid smug grin on his face that I just wanna wipe off.


End file.
